Mei Herz Gehort Dir
by riiinz
Summary: "Kalau perempuan dan laki-laki adalah molekul senyawa. Maka, laki-laki dan laki-laki adalah molekul unsur, Sai." ll for event [#SasuSaiLIFE: Molekul] warning: AU, OOC and Typo. DLDR please :)


Mei Herz Gehort Dir.

This story dedicated for SasuSai LIFE

Prompt: Molekul.

Disc: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR ya!

.

.

.

Sai menguap mendengar celotehan Pof. Orochimaru, tugas organisasi yang dia garap semalaman penuh membuat otaknya panas ditambah materi kuliah yang semakin membuatnya ingin berendam di air es.

"Psst … "

Sai menoleh saat si jabrik pirang –Naruto– berbisik di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya pelan takut terdengar oleh professor _killer_ di depan sana.

"Tadi Kak Sasuke mencarimu, kau ditunggu di laboratorium." Katanya.

Sai mendengus malas, lagi-lagi senior bernama Uchiha Sasuke mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Rupanya dia tak juga jenuh mengganggu Sai pasca ospek berakhir. Dia hanya mengangguk, enggan menanggapi lebih jauh, meskipun Sai tahu bahwa Naruto kepo ingin bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai hubungannya dengan si ketua senat.

"Sekian materi kita hari ini, makalah kalian saya tunggu paling lambat lusa. Selama siang."

Mahasiswa kelas C menghembuskan napas lega begitu rambut panjang dosen nyentrik itu tak terlihat lagi dari balik pintu. Mereka berkemas, meninggalkan kelas untuk mengisi perut sebelum materi selanjutnya masuk. Begitu pula dengan Sai, dia segera memasukkan buku dan laptopnya ke dalam tas sebelum menyampirkannya ke bahu kanan.

"Aku duluan ya, Naruto, Kiba."

Pamitnya pada kedua kawannya yang sedang beradu pendapat. Kiba hanya melambaikan tangannya, sementara Naruto berteriak, mengingatkannya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah.

Sai mendesah. Dia bukannya tidak sopan, tapi dia benar-benar tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan senior itu. Senior yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya hanya dengan sekali tatap, padahal mereka sama-sama punya pedang. Sai masih normal, kan?

Tok … tok .. tok

Sai mengetuk pintu laboratorium di hadapannya. Dia tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menemui Sasuke yang katanya menunggu di sini. Dia tak ingin di cap sebagai junior yang tidak sopan padahal ini tahun pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa,

"Masuk."

Sai membuka pintu, suara deritannya menggema pelan ke seisi ruangan.

"Tutup pintunya kembali."

Setelah menutup pintu, dia lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang entah sedang melakukan apa.

"Kak Sasuke memanggil saya?" tanyanya sopan.

Yang dipanggil tak juga mengalihkan atensi dari jurnal yang sedang dibacanya, sebuah kacamata bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Ehm, Kak Sasuke memanggil saya?" ulangnya.

Sai benar-benar tidak merasa nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini, dia mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja lab dengan irama pelan, takut mengganggu konsentrasi sang senior galak tapi tampan.

"Sai?"

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah belajar tentang molekul?" tanyanya tanpa memandang Sai.

Sai hanya bisa menghela napas sabar walaupun dalam hati rasanya ingin membanting buku panduannya ke atas kepala ayam Sasuke, "iya kak. Saya belajar." Jawabnya pelan.

"Molekul itu apa?"

Kali ini Sai benar-benar ingin mencekik Sasuke yang katanya mahasiswa terpintar, masa molekul saja tidak tahu!?

"Molekul adalah kumpulan atom bisa dua atau lebih dalam suatu susunan tertentu yang terikat oleh ikatan kimia" Jawabnya setelah menenangkan diri.

Sasuke memutar kursinya tiba-tiba yang membuat Sai berjengit.

"Kau duduk di situ." Katanya dengan telunjuk mengarah ke sebuah kursi berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya duduk.

Sai melabuhkan bokongnya di kursi tersebut setelah meletakkan tasnya di kursi di sebelahnya, dia tidak menatap ke arah Sasuke melainkan ke arah papan tulis putih yang berisi materi lab yang di ampu oleh Sasuke hari ini.

"Kau tahu Sai, molekul itu dibagi menjadi dua golongan, molekul unsur dan molekul senyawa."

Sai mengangguk, iyakan sajalah. Walaupun sejujurnya ia sudah tahu hal itu.

"Molekul unsur adalah molekul yang terbentuk dari hasil penggabungan atom atau unsur yang satu jenis, kan?"

Sai lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Berarti saya ditambah kamu adalah molekul unsur, kan, Sai?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sai tersedak salivanya sendiri. Maksudnya dia dan Sasuke adalah sepasang atom, begitu?

"Maksud kak Sasuke apa ya?"

Sasuke menyeringai, kursinya di dekatkan pada junior yang sudah mengerut bingung, dia manatap mata Sai yang dipenuhi rasa takut, lututnya yang berlapis jeans biru menyentuh lutut Sai, dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu adik kelasnya itu, mata kelamnya menatap Sai dengan intens,

"Molekul unsur hanya memiliki satu jenis unsur, berbeda dengan molekul senyawa yang terbentuk dari hasil penggabungan atom atau unsur yang berbeda jenis. Kau tak paham maksudku, hm?"

Otak Sai berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke di bawah tekanan mata yang tak juga berhenti memandangnya, ini tak baik untuk kesehatan jatungnya.

Sebentar!

Jika dia ditambah Sasuke adalah molekul unsur berarti …

"Maksud kak Sasuke apa, ya?"

Sasuke tertawa melihat raut wajah adik kelasnya yang sudah pias, "Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku."

Dan Sai hampir saja pingsan di tempat mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba ini.

"Kalau perempuan dan laki-laki adalah molekul senyawa. Maka, laki-laki dan laki-laki adalah molekul unsur, Sai."

FIN!

Intinya saya sedang galau memikirkan nasib praktikum teknik pemboran I yang kampretnya diawasi juga oleh senior yang oh-so-cute padahal makalah saya belum selesai J /curhatdikit/

Sign,

Rin.


End file.
